I may hate myself in the morning
by Echelonmember89
Summary: Yami and Seto sit down to a couple of drinks.. will they do something they will both regret


(Seto's pov)  
I walked in the bar and sat down. I knew that I was too young to be in here, but I'm Seto Kaiba…. I always get what I want. With an exception, and his name was Joey Wheeler. Yeah imagine it me, fallen for a second rate dullest. But I had fallen for him, and fallen hard. He was the main reason I was at this bar. I didn't like to drink, but I needed to forget him. I was hoping that maybe I world gat drunk ,find someone and have a one night stand. It was then the bar tender came over to me.  
"What will it be Mr. Kaiba?" he asked "Ummm. I don't know maybe a Long Island Ice Tea." I said shrugging my shoulders.

( Yami's Pov)

I walked out of the house and walked to a local bar. I had to get out of the house .Being in there with Yugi was tourter. MY young light was just too innocent for his own good. And I couldn't let my perverted intentions ruin that So I decided to go out and get laid by some nameless guy to satisfy me needs. I finally walked into a bat and looked around. I didn't see anyone I knew. Good, no one can tell Yugi I was here. I though as I walked up to the bar. I sat at the bar next to some handsome brunette. The bar tender looked over at me and asked "What will it be son"  
"A simple shot of vodka." I said sighing.  
It was then that the brunette looked over at me ,it was my greatest rival ,Seto Kaiba. This ought to be fun I though sarcastly.

(Seto pov)  
"Yami, what are you doing here?" I asked once I realized it was him sitting next to me.  
"I had to get out of the house." He said shrugging his shoulders.  
We sat there and talked and drank for what seemed like hours. I told him about my love for Joey and he told me about his love for little Yugi.  
Yami is kind of cute I though as I took another sip from my drink. I shrugged it off as the liquor talking. He then took my hand and led me to the dance floor "You dance Kaiba?"he asked with flirtation in his voice. I nodded and the next thing I knew we were dancing to "Candy Shop".

(Yami pov)  
I didn't know what possessed me to dance with Kaiba. I didn't know weatherit was the liquor talking or weather I was really attracted to him. All I knew at that moment was I wanted to feel his hands on me.  
We were dancing and I felt his heated breath in my ear whispering "I'll take you to the candy shop. I'll let you lick the lolly pop"  
With that I felt my cock twich benth my clother. I didn't care about the aftermath of this night. I just wanted to have fun. I leaned up and whisped in Kaina's ear "I'd love to tase your lolly pop"  
I raised back down to my normal hight and bit my lip,all while looking at Kaiba.  
I really don't remember how but the next thing I knew I was kissing Kaiba.

(Seto pov)

I'm kissing Yami and it actually feels good I though tasting him. He tasted like liquor but I didn't care. I pulled back and noticed the heated glare in his eyes and took him by the hand and led him to the exit sign. We waited a few minutes for the limo to come pick us up. As soon as it got there and we got in there I told the driver to take us home. As soon as the car started moving again I found my self kissing Yami. We pulled into the driveway at the mansion and got out of the car. My butler let me and Yami followed my upstairs to my room.

(Yami's pov)  
I looked around the room that I was now in.Not only am I in Kaiba's house, I'm in his bedroom I though. I pinched myself to see if this was real, and to my amazement it was. His room was decorated in pale blue and silver. It was very pretty. I looked for Kaiba and I didn't see him. He came back and I didn't see what he had in his hands, but right then and there I didn't care. He pushed me back on his bed and we began kissing again. He pulled me up and began o fumble with the button on my shirt. He finally managed to take it off. And push me back down onto his bed.

(Seto pov)  
After I managed to take Yami's shirt off I stared down at him. I took in the sight of him without a shirt. He was beautiful, he was muscular but it wasn't over done. I began to kiss down his neck until I reached his left nipple, I began to suck on it and every few seconds I bit sown and he would moan. OH I love the sound of him moaning at my touch. I did the same to the right. I slowly started my downward trail until I felt one of his hands rest on my chest. I looked up at him with me eyebrows raised.  
"My turn." He said his voice thick with desire.

(Yami's pov)  
I managed to roll over to where I was on top and Kaiba was under me. I slowly took off his shit and repeated all he had done to me. I managed to make my way to his pants and I looked up at him waiting for his ok. He nodded and I reached down and slowly took off his pants. When I reached his boxer I leaned down and began to nuzzle them with my face. His smell nearly intoxicated me. It was so clean, yet so musky. I could here him moaning about me I took this chance to be cocky.  
"Do you want me Kaiba?" I asked smiling "Yes... Now just suck me." His voice was thick "Come on Seto; tell me how much you want me." I said handing him outside his boxers.  
"Yami's I want you so damn bad right now I feel like I'm going to explode." He said in a half pant half moan.

(Seto's Pov)  
I can't believe that I just begged to Yami. But I couldn't help it. He was torturing me. I guess that he decided to have some liberty on me because he took my boxers off and took my hard cock in his mouth. He slowly but surly began to bob his head.  
He then deep throated me. I almost had an organism there but I didn't. I was almost half way there when he dedoded tp stop. I sat up on my elbows and peered at him.  
" Why did you stop?" I asked "Well I can't wait all night for you to get hard again so you can fuck me." He said rolling his eyes.

(Yami's POV)  
I guess that my cockiness was too much for Kaiba because the next think I knew I was back on the bottom with my pants being pulled off of me. He also managed to pull off my black in record time. He then leaned over to the dresser and grabbed a bottle of lotion. He quickly put some on one hand and closed the bottle. He dipped two of his slim fingers in the goo and put them into my entrance. He slowly stuck another finger in me before completely withdrawing them. He then applied the rest of the goo to his stiff cock and portioned himself at my entranced. He then pushed in and waited for me to settle.

(Seto's POV)  
I waited for Yami t settle and get used to my thickness before starting to move. I started slowly and I quickly gained momentum and my thrusting became more animal like. I could him call out my name from underneath me. I put my lips to his and we began to battle for control. I finally won and began tasting that new addiction. I broke the kiss to concentrate on my building organism. I grabbed his hard cock and began to pump him in time with my thrusting. Until I could here him call out my name. "Seto!" was all he said as his creamy seed began to spray. As he orgasm I had mine.

(Yami's Pov)  
He pulled out of me and lay beside me. I cuddled against his chest as I started to fall asleep. Right before I fell asleep I heard him say " I could grow to love you,Yami."

Ain't it just like one of us To pick up the phone after a couple drinks Say how ya been I've been wondering if maybe you've been thinking 'bout me And somewhere in the conversation An ole familiar invitation always arrives I may hate myself in the morning But I'm gonna love you tonight

Everyone's known someone they just can't help but want Even though we just can't make it work out Well the want to lingers on So once again we wind up in each other's arms pretending that it's right I may hate myself in the morning But I'm gonna love you tonight

I know it's wrong But it ain't easy moving on So why can't two friends Remember the good times once again

Tomorrow when I wake up I'll be feeling a little guilty, a little sad Thinking how it used to be before everything went bad I guess that's what is In lonely late night calls like this that we try to find I may hate myself in the morning but I'm gonna love you tonight

I may hate myself in the morning but I'm gonna love you tonight 


End file.
